Equinox
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Ok, so basicly, this is Alice in Bella's shoes and Jasper in Edward's. This story also focuses more on Alice's relationship with the wolf and what not. Um, Alice can't see the future. Sucky summary. Pleasr R&R!
1. Forks, Cynthia, and Seth

**I do not own Twilight**

**All in Alice's POV**

Forks, Washington. Population 3,120 people. That's where I'm moving.

I looked out of my father's police cruiser and out to the millions of trees that surrounded us. Everything was too green. It was like an alien planet. The worst part was that the sky was under a constant cover of clouds and it rained almost every day. I can't take that. I'm Alice Brandon, I need the sun.

"You haven't changed much, Alice," My father, Charlie—the Chief of Police—said. He was obviously trying to kill the awkward silence by starting a conversation. I looked down at his police uniform. He wore that three years ago before I stopped visiting him.

"Neither have you," I replied.

He chuckled. "Thanks. Cynthia's been acting crazy since she heard you were coming back."

I laughed. "I can't wait to see her."

"She's been worried about her outfits. She says she wants to impress you," he said, turning on to his driveway.

"Then I've taught her well. Though I'm not really at my best…" I looked down at the sweats I was currently wearing. Not my usual designer outfit.

"You look fine," my dad reassured.

"Thanks, Dad."

He parked the car and said. "Go on inside. I'll get your stuff."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you," I said then kissed him on the cheek.

"You too."

I opened the door and hopped out. I took a second to look at the house. It was a small, two story, white house. **(Bella's house in Twilight.)** Nothing special. I ran up the stairs, opened the door, peered in and said, "Knock, knock."

"Alice!" a voice yelled. My sister Cynthia came bouncing out of the kitchen and into the living room. She wore a white dress with pink, yellow and blue flowers. Her makeup reminded me of a meadow. Her top lid was a light blue and on the bottom was green shadow and her lips had a soft pink tint to them. Cynthia took after our mom. She had brown, curly hair that fell around her face perfectly and brown eyes. But taking after our mom had its downfalls. Like our mom. Cynthia was shy and took it to the heart when someone criticized her.

Me, on the other hand, took after our father. I had jet black hair, cropped and spiked out everywhere with light blue eyes. I wasn't shy, I was quite the opposite. I was outgoing, bubbly, and very optimistic.

We ran at each other and wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Alice, I've missed you!" Cynthia screamed.

"I've missed you, too!" I replied.

"What do you think of my outfit?" She asked taking a step back and twirling around.

"It's perfect," I replied with a grin.

"Good because I was thinking about wearing it to school Monday," she said. "And speaking of school, you have to meet all of my friends. I told them that you have almost every Abercrombie and Fitch item made and they're all DYING to meet you!"

"Ok, ok! Slow down!" I replied, giggling. Charlie came in carrying all of my three bags.

"Three? Really, Alice?" he asked.

"Of, course," I replied.

Cynthia helped me unpack everything and about 30 minutes later, we were downstairs and I was listening to her gossip.

"And so then I was like…" her voice faded when we heard a car door shut and talking from outside. We looked at each other with a weird look then we both jumped off the couch and ran outside.

Charlie was leaning on a big rusty truck and was talking to a old man with tanned skin and gray hair and a younger looking boy—about my age—with dark skin and black hair.

Cynthia and I exchanged glances and we both walked over. My eyes were locked on Charlie the whole time. I opened my mouth to say something when…

"Alice?"

I looked over and into the teenaged boy's wide eyes. I looked him over and about died.

"SETH!" I hugged him tightly around the neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. I'd known Seth for years; he's like my BFF of all time.

He laughed in my ear. "I can't believe it!"

We let go and I immediately felt cold. His skin was burning hot. It was comforting, in a weird way. I liked it.

"I've missed you SO much!" I said. I noticed that we were holding hands and I didn't even care.

"Well… what do you think, Alice?" Charlie asked.

I looked away from Seth and to my Dad. "Think of what?"

"Your homecoming present," Charlie said, hitting the side of the truck.

"This?" I asked, surprised.

"I just bought it off Harry here," Charlie said.

"I had a friend rebuild the engine for you,'' Seth said.

I looked at him, knowingly. "Jacob."

"Yeah." Seth chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's perfect!" I said turning back to the truck. Yeah, so it wasn't the most good looking car but I didn't care. I was just happy I now had a car.

"Thank you!" I yelled. I gave Charlie, Harry and Seth a big hug.

"Wait! You can have the car on one condition," Charlie said. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You have to drive your sister to school."

"Deal," I said quickly.

"Finally! No more riding around in a police cruiser!" Cynthia said.

We all laughed at that.

"Hey, Dad? Can Alice and Cynthia come over for a bit?" Seth asked.

"I don't see why not. I'll just be here watching the game with Charlie," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, Daddy can we go over?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, please Dad? I want to see everybody," I said.

"Come back before midnight," Charlie said, handing me the keys.

Cynthia and I both hugged him and I said, "Wait! I've got to change!"

Seth laughed. "Alice, you look fine. But bring your swimsuits."

"I know but I've got to look better!" I yelled, running back into the house with Cynthia.

I ran to my room and out on my brown, knee length pants and a cream colored shirt with flowers on it over my swimsuit. I ran downstairs, put on my brown flip flops then outside.

"Bye Dad!" I called as I hopped into my truck where Seth and Cynthia were waiting. I turned on the car and drove us to La Push beach.

**So? What do you think? Second Chapter will be up tomorrow. Review Please! Pictures of Cynthia and her outfit and Alice's outfit are on my profile!**


	2. Friends, Muffins, and Night swimming

**Alice POV**

As I was driving, Cynthia pulled out her iPod and blasted tome pop music loud enough for Seth and I to hear.

"When I said you looked fine, Alice, I meant it. You really do, and the short hair fits you better. I remember 3 years ago when you had hair that went to your waist," Seth said, breaking the silence.

I looked over at him for a second, smiled then turned back to the road. "Thanks, Seth. And you've grown! You're whet, 16? And you're already filling out! You know steroids are really bad for you."

Seth laughed and I noticed his voice was a lot deeper and raspier.

"And your voice is deeper!" I said.

That just made him laugh more. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Which way do I turn?"

"Turn to the right. Drive a little ways and you should see Emily's," Seth answered.

"I can't wait to see everybody," I said quietly. After that we rode in a comfortable silence.

"Seth? Is Leah at Emily's?" Cynthia asked, twisting her earphones around the pink iPod. Cynthia and Leah are best friends. When I visited they'd always run off and do God knows what together. I'm normally left with the guys, and I didn't mind one bit. I loved being with all the guys.

"Yes, everyone's there. We always hang out there on the weekends," Seth answered.

I smiled as I parked the truck in front of Emily's. Emily's—and Sam's—house was small and wooden. Two story with a warm and inviting glow, surrounded by trees. She had a huge front porch that over looked the beach. Inside, I was positive that there would be a bunch of shirtless guys who were eating. That's another reason Cynthia loved this place. Shirtless guys.

We all got out of the truck and Cynthia ran inside. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"Ready?" Seth asked, smiling. I tore my gaze from the house and looked at Seth.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile.

"Then let's go," Seth said, swinging his arm over my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt absolutely at ease with Seth.

We walked in and sure enough there was Jacob, Sam, Jared, Quill, Paul, Embry, and Leah—of course they were eating. **(is that all of them?)** And, all the guys were shirtless and wore denim shorts.

"Guys, guess who's here," Seth said.

"No one cares, Seth," Jacob said, mouthful of muffins.

Seth rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Well, then I guess I'll just leave," I said. All at once, the guys dropped their muffins, stood up and their heads snapped in my direction.

"ALICE!" they all yelled then tackled me to the ground. They also took Seth down in the process; so, there I lay with a bunch of guys.

"Guys, don't hurt them!" Sam said, he was the only one who didn't attack me. We laid there laughing for a while until the guys finally got off of Seth and I. Jacob helped me up and I wrapped him in a big hug.

"Thanks for fixing the truck," I said.

"So, I'm guessing it runs good?" Jacob asked, with a laugh.

"Perfectly," I replied.

"Come on, Jacob. Don't hog her, we all want hugs too," Jared said.

Jacob laughed and we let go of each other. I went and hugged everyone—including Leah and Emily.

"It's good to have you back, Alice. The guys have been kind of boring since you left," Emily said with a smile.

"We have not!" Quill called.

I laughed at them. "It's good to be back."

I sat down next to Seth and Jacob and began eating a muffin.

"Hey, Alice? Can I go down to the beach with Leah?" Cynthia asked. She was already in her pink and brown bikini.

"Yeah. Go ahead," I said.

"Thanks Alice!" Cynthia called as she ran out the door with Leah.

"So, do you start school soon, Alice?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow, actually," I said with a sigh.

"She'll get to see the Cullens," Paul muttered.

"Paul," Sam warned.

"Cullens?" I asked, curious.

"It's nothing, Alice," Seth said, with a sigh.

I shot him a look that said I wasn't letting this go.

"How about we all go swimming?" Jacob changed the subject, a little too quickly.

With that said, all the guys ran upstairs to change. I took off my pants and my shirt to reveal my black, white and yellow bikini with a bow on the right hip. I swam with Seth for a while until we got out and sat on a rock and watched everyone else. I was wrapped in Seth's towel and was still freezing.

Seth noticed. "Come here, Alice."

I didn't hesitate. I scooted closer to him and let him wrap his arms around me. "How come you're so…so warm? You're not sick are you?"

He laughed. "No, warm skin runs in the family I guess."

I studied his face for a second. I could tell he wanted to say something but didn't. So, I decided to change the subject. "Who…who are the Cullens?"

"How did I know that was gonna come up?" He sighed. "They're a family that goes to your school. Their family and all of us have had our share of fights. It's dated a while back. It's kind of like a rivalry we have, I guess."

"But-"

Cynthia cut me off. "Alice! It's almost midnight!"

I jumped up. "We need to go!"

Cynthia and I quickly dried off and hugged everyone. We ran up the hill and into Emily and Sam's. We quickly grabbed our clothes and gave Sam and Emily a hug.

"You girls are welcome here any day!" Emily called.

"Thanks, Emily! Thanks Sam!" I yelled. We hopped in the car and I drove us home

**Chapter 2? Is it ok? Review please! Pics of girls bikini's are on my profile.**


	3. Forks High, Lauren, and The Cullens

**I do not own Twilight.**

**This is the song that helped me write this for some reason… "Crazy Dreams" by Carrie Underwood.**

Monday. I woke up, showered and quickly got dressed. It was a little chilly so I decided to wear a brown and white, long sleeved sweater with white skinny jeans and knee length, high heeled, brown boots. **(pic on profile)** I added a necklace and a simple brown jacket and ran downstairs; the clicks of my heels were the only sound I heard. I saw Cynthia sitting at the table, staring outside in the outfit she was wearing yesterday.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked in a cutesy voice.

"The Cullens," Cynthia answered.

I immediately stopped walking. My mind replayed what Seth told me last night. "Who are the Cullens?"

"Some family at our school who thinks they're better than everyone," she said, simply.

"Family.." I repeated.

"Well, actually, they're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife," Cynthia explained.

"How many are there?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Five," she answered. "Two girls, three boys."

I nodded then decided to change the subject. "Well, we should get to school."

Cynthia nodded and soon we were on the road and, of course, it was already drizzling. Cynthia directed me to Forks High school. The school was separated into 3 buildings and was all brick.

"Park there!" Cynthia shouted, pointing to a spot next to a purple Bug. Surrounding the tiny car were 3 girls, freshmen, like Cynthia. One had short, straight blonde hair and dressed nicely. Another had black hair that was curled and pulled back into a ponytail and wore Wal-Mart clothing. I inwardly shuttered. The last one I could already tell we'd be fighting a lot. She was tan with brown hair and she just had that sneer look on her face. She wore all pink, preppy clothes and wore too much make up.

I sighed quietly and did what she said. She quickly jumped out and squealed with her friends as they hugged one another. I really didn't want to get out of the car and I resisted the urge to call Seth and talk for a while. Then something hit me. My stomach twisted, my head pounded, and my palms began sweating. Not only did I want to get out and talk with Cynthia's friends, but I felt as if a life or death situation was just dumped on me. As if my life depended on if I got out or not.

I decided to get out.

I slammed the truck's door and the feeling went away. I felt…calm. At ease. It was really weird. I stood there for a few seconds, just breathing deeply. Then, just as fast as it disappeared, it came back. Only this time, an eerie silence wrapped around me like a blanket. I couldn't hear anything that was going on around me, just me breathing and my heart beat. My vision went blurry for a second before everything went back to normal.

I shook it off and put on my best smile as I walked around the truck and over to Cynthia and her friends.

"Girls, this is my sister Alice. Alice this is Jackie-" girl with black hair "-Brittany-" the blonde "and Lauren." The one I knew I was going to hate.

"Hey," I smiled at them then turned to Cynthia. "I'm gonna go get my schedule and what not. I'll see ya later."

I walked to the front office, pushing my thoughts about that feeling away by concentrating on my feet. After I got all the paperwork, I sat in my first period class and waited for lunch.

Lunch came slowly and the nauseating feeling was replaced with an anxious one. I have no clue as to why. Throughout the first 3 hours of my day, all I could think of was the Cullens. I'd been looking around for anyone I thought might be it, but didn't see anyone. So, I walked into the lunchroom only to be dragged to a table by Cynthia. Yay, I'm sitting with freshmen… Or not. Three guys from my second period class were sitting with her.

"Guys, this is my amazing sister Alice. Alice this is Mike, Eric, and Tyler," Cynthia introduced me.

"We've met in second period," I told Cynthia.

She nodded and we both sat down. I played with Cynthia's water bottle cap and ate a few of her chips.

Then I saw them.

I beautiful blonde came strutting in with a smirk on her face. Her hair was curled and cascading down her back and over her shoulders like a waterfall. She wore designer clothes, heels, and perfect make up. To put it simply, she looked like a _Sports Illustrated_ model. She was beautiful.

Walking in behind her was a body builder. I'm not lying, this dude was HUGE. His muscles were about the size of me head. He had curly brown hair and dimples that showed even when he didn't smile.

Behind them came a brunette with an innocent look on her face. She kept her eyes locked on her feet as she followed the other two. And she needed a bit of help with her wardrobe. Next to her has a boy with messy copper colored hair. He was lean but also muscular.

I just knew that was the Cullens. They were all so different and beautiful in their own way, yet… all the same. They were all pale with golden eyes. But Cynthia said there were five of them…

I got up to throw away Cynthia's trash when it happened. The trash can was by the doors so, when I went to throw away the trash, the doors opened and I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" my voice faded as I looked up.

In front of me was a tall guy with honey colored curly hair that fell into his eyes. He was muscular and lean, just like the other boy. This had to be the fifth Cullen. He had the same eye color and pale skin as the others. That sickening feeling that I felt this morning came back but it was numbed soon later. Something about looking into his eyes made me calm down a bit. Then, when I was sure that feeling left me a new emotion came.

Everything around me and him faded till it was just us two. My breath picked up a bit, I felt dizzy, and my heart pounded in my ears. I was pretty sure you could see my heart beating through my chest.

This… This feeling… was love.

**Well, it would be longer but my mom's makin me get off so blame her. :P I just wanted to get something us so yeah. Please review.**


	4. Sick Seth and Major Jasper Whitlock

**I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! **

**I do not own Twilight. Sadly.**

The guy opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but no sound came out. He quickly shut his mouth and looked over at his siblings. I silent conversation happened between him and the boy with copper colored hair. The boy nodded then said something to the rest of his family that made them all smile and look at me.

The blonde that I ran into looked back at me, nodded slightly, and then walked back out of the lunch room. I was left there, staring after him and trying to figure out my emotions. When the door clicked shut I felt very lightheaded. I looked back at the rest of the family and noticed they were all huddled close together, whispering about something. The two girls smiled at me and the blonde waved.

I blinked a few times, nodded once at her then quickly walked back to Cynthia's table. It was then that I realized that the whole lunchroom had been silent and had watched everything.

"Did she just wave at you?" Cynthia asked quietly as the room grew louder with conversation.

I nodded numbly then looked over my shoulder and at the Cullens.

"So, who's who?" I asked, turning back to my table.

"Well, the blonde that waved at you is Rosalie Hale and her twin is Jasper Hale, the one you ran into. Rosalie's dating Emmett Cullen, the big bear," Cynthia explained. I had to smile at the bear comment. It sure fit him. "Edward Cullen is the one with the copper hair. He's dating Bella Swan, the brunette."

I nodded and vaguely listened to the table's conversations. Every once and a while, I'd steal glances at the Cullens. I found that every time I looked back one of them, if not all, locked eyes with me. After about the 7th time of that I sighed and told Cynthia that see her later. My mind was on the mysterious Jasper and his family as I walked to my truck. I turned on the heat and just sat there. After a while it began to rain heavily.

I watched as the fat rain drops hit my windshield with a loud thud. What I really wanted to do was call Seth. He's my BFF and I just really needed him. I knew we could talk about the Cullens without it being a bid deal. What killed me was that I knew he was probably in class and I shouldn't bother him. Man, I wish he went to this school.

I decided to call him anyway. I mean, I could just leave a message, right? Oh God, I hope his phone doesn't actually ring in class. Vibrate was fine, ring? No.

After about the 5th ring, I was surprised to hear him answer. "Hello?"

"Seth? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you? And I'm sick."

"It's lunch and I'm sorry that you're sick. It makes me sad." It really did.

"It's fine. Not your fault," he replied with a yawn.

"Did I wake you up or something?" I asked.

"Well, technically Leah did. She came running into my room, screaming that you were calling. She's sick too," Seth answered with small laugh. "So, anyway, is there a reason you called or did you just want to hear my voice?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well…um…"

"Alice, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I…I met the Cullens."

There was a long pause. I sat really still and held my breath for some reason.

"What happened?" Seth asked after a while.

I let out my breath and answered, "Well, I literally ran into one of them. And the others keep smiling at me and waving. It's kind of creepy."

"Who'd you run into?"

"Jasper. I think that was his name." I smile at how smoothly his name flowed of my tongue. Saying his name brought images of his face to my mind. I quickly shook them away.

"Ah," was all he said.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, I've got to go, last period is starting soon. I'll talk to you later okay?" I said.

"Sure," he replied.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye, Seth."

"Later, Alice."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket and ran into the school. Since it was down pouring, I got fairly wet. As I walked to my U.S. History class I thought about my conversation with Seth. I really did miss him. He acted pretty funny when I mentioned the Cullens, especially Jasper. _Jasper….._

I walked into my class, introduced myself to the class and took the only available seat. Who was it by? Jasper Hale, of course. My heart pounded and I walked over and took my seat. It was hard to concentrate when someone like Jasper was staring at you throughout the class. I didn't even hear my name called the first time.

"Ms. Brandon?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked.

"Since the rest of the class doesn't know who the answer, perhaps you can save that class from extra homework. Who was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary?"

"Oh, easy. Major Jasper Whitlock," I answered like it was the simplest thing ever. I looked over at Jasper for a second and he smiled a bit. I noticed that his eyes were a lot darker that they were in lunch and he…he seemed to be holding his breath. He scooted as far away as he could from me. The smile was the only thing I got from him.

When school ended I drove Cynthia and I home. The whole time, I was thinking about Jasper's behavior. Why was he acting like I had some horrible disease? I planned on confronting him tomorrow. I planned to march straight up to him and ask what his deal was.

I went to bed around 10:30, and dreamed of Jasper.

**YOOO! 4th chapter! Not very long but I REALLY wanted to get something up so yeah. Please review!**


	5. We're Just Here To Warn You

**I do not own Twilight.**

**The song that strangely helped me write this? "Your Love Is A Song" by Switchfoot.**

Driving Cynthia and I to school, I thought of how I would confront Jasper. Do I be totally up front with him, or do I take it slower? I decided on straight to the point; to be up front with him. The only problem was that Jasper wasn't here Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. It was now Friday and I hoped he was here. I had to ask him what his problem was. He acts like her hates me when he hasn't even talked to me!

Pulling into the parking lot, I shot a quick glance to Cynthia. She wore a blue zebra striped tank top and blue skinny jeans. She also wore blue heels and blue star earrings with blue bracelets. Her hair was straitened and looked beautiful. I was about to ask her why she decided to wear that but when I parked my truck next to Lauren's Bug, my question was answered. Her friends were wearing the same thing. Lauren wore pink, Brittany wore green, and Jackie wore yellow.

She hopped out of the truck with no word to me. I sighed then also got out. I was a little warmer out so I wore a white sun dress with yellow flowers on it and simple white sandals and a gold butterfly necklace. My hair was spiked with a white bow in it. I walked around to the others and smiled at them. They all smiled back but Lauren.

"I wonder what's going on over there…" Lauren said, pointing to a group of people.

"I went over there before you guys got her. It's two Native Americans arguing with the Cullens," Brittany shrugged.

I stared at the group of people for a second then walked over. I pushed my way to the front of the group and saw exactly what Brittany described. The Cullens, mostly Rosalie and Jasper, were arguing with two Native Americans. I couldn't see their faces because their backs were facing me but I was surprised at their voice.

"Look, we're just here to warn you," the shorter one said.

"Yeah, don't get so worked up, Blondie," the other said.

I stepped into the circle that had formed around them. "Jacob? Seth?"

"Alice!" they both said at the same time. I looked at the Cullens for a second and saw Rosalie shake her head slightly. I then turned to Jacob and Seth and hugged them both.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Just talking," Seth answered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Talking? Really?" Rosalie glared.

"Rose," Emmett warned.

"I think it's best if you leave," Jasper spoke up. That was the first time I'd heard his voice and I about melted. I gasped and my heart began pounding again. His voice was _BEAUTIFUL. _It was deep but soft.

Seth nodded. "Remember what we said."

Seth and Jacob hugged me and then walked away. The group that formed around them slowly faded away. I sighed then began to walk back to a surprised Cynthia until I felt a very cold hand grip my wrist. I stopped and turned and saw Rosalie.

"You know them?" she asked as her family crowded around me.

"Yeah, I hang with them like every weekend," I replied. It was really weird talking to them.

"They're dangerous, Alice," Rosalie said, letting go of my wrist.

"Dangerous? Really? And how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Very. And you're the talk of the town" Rosalie answered, seriously.

"You need to stay away from them," Jasper said.

"They're harmless!" I said, rather loudly. I then turned to Jasper. "And you. Don't tell me what to do. We haven't even had a real conversation. You've been acting like you hate me! What did I do to you?"

I realized that a few people had stopped to watch, including Cynthia, Lauren, Jackie, and Brittany. I also noticed that the Cullens were watching with smiles on their faces; Emmett, however, was grinning.

"I'm sorry I was acting that way, ma'am. Some family stuff happened and I didn't feel like talking. I'm also sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce myself Monday. I'm Jasper Hale, and you must be Alice?" Jasper said with a dazzling smile. He held out his hand for me, I hesitated for a second but in the end I took it. He held it for a second be for leaning down a bit and raising my hand to his lips. He kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine. I gasped at how cold his touch and his lips were. They sent chills down my spine.

Suddenly, the bell rung and I jumped a bit. That made the Cullens chuckle a bit.

"If you don't mind, Alice, I'd love to walk you to your class," Jasper said, still smiling.

I shook my head as he let go of my hand. "I don't mind."

He nodded then turned to his family. "I'll see you guys later."

They all nodded then smiled at me. I smiled back then felt Jasper's hand on my lower back as he lead me away from his family. He walked me to my locker and waited as I got my books. It felt weird because everyone was watching us. And I do mean EVERYONE. Even teachers.

I balanced two thick books and 2 three inch binders in one arm, with much difficulty, and shut my locker. Jasper watched with an amused smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Let me carry that."

"Jasper, you don't-"

I was cut off when he took my books and smiled down at me. "Alice, just let me carry them."

I nodded and he led me to my first period class. Algebra 1. This was just so weird. First he acts like he hates me, disappears for 3 days, then comes back and acts like nothing happened. There was something going on, some secret that my Quileute friends knew. A secret about the Cullens and maybe even about the Quileutes. A secret I WILL find out. Even if it kills me.

**Review Please?**


	6. Rosalie, Questions, Seth, and Leah

**Hey, I'm sorry ): It's been like a week and a few days… can you forgive me?**

The rest of school was awkward and I felt uncomfortable. Everyone kept asking me questions; questions about Seth and Jacob, questions about Rosalie and what she said to me. But mostly they were questions about Jasper and why he had chosen me. Chosen me for what I still didn't know.

As I walked to lunch, head down, puzzled look on my face I literally ran into the lunch room doors. I stumbled back a bit then walked through the door. Once I sat down at Cynthia's table I was once again bombarded with questions; questions I was tired of answering. So, instead of actually answering them, I just shrugged and said 'I don't know' to every question they threw at me. Once they realized that I wasn't going to speak, they went off in their own conversations. Cynthia gave a look that said 'We'll talk at home'. I already knew that the minute we were in the truck she'd be asking me all of the same questions, only this time, she'd get answers.

As Lauren drowned on and on about her new Jimmy Cho's that were clearly knock-offs, I looked over my shoulder and at the Cullen's. The weird thing was that Jasper wasn't there AGAIN. What. A. Flippin'. Surprise. I sighed loudly and turned back to my table and was greeted by stares. I was about to ask why they were staring at me when Brittany spoke. "Is Jasper Hale staring at you?"

I turned and sure enough, there was Jasper, sitting alone and staring at me. We locked eyes and he nodded with a smiled. He then waved me over there. Whoa, what a surprise….

"I think he wants you," Lauren said trying to sound surprised but failing epically. Anyone could tell that there was jealously behind her words. I looked at all of them then back at Jasper. I stood slowly and walked over to him, without a word to Cynthia's table. I sat down across from him and kept my eyes on the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Alice," his deep voice replied. It was then I remembered the thing I told myself this morning. _Be up front with his, Alice. Ask for answers._

"I want some answers," I stated quickly looking up.

He studied my face for a second or two then finally spoke. "Answers?"

"Yes, I mean, you've been acting like you hate me or that I have some horrible illness. Then you suddenly disappear when I come to school? That's just weird. You were gone for three days. And then you come back and act like nothing happened. I want answers."

We stared at each other for a while and I almost lost all thoughts as I looked into his golden topaz eyes. He broke the stare as he looked down. "I can't give you answers yet…"

"Yet?" With ever word that came out of his mouth I was either melting inside or getting mad. This time I was getting mad. "That doesn't make any since."

"It will later on," Jasper replied.

I sighed loudly for the second time today. Then my anger disappeared and I felt calm. I always feel calm around Jasper. "Can you at least answer this question?"

"I'll try," he nodded.

"How do you know Seth and Jacob?" I questioned.

He answered quickly. "Family rivalry."

I nodded. "That's the same thing they said… I have another question."

He just nodded with a smile as a response.

"Everyone's asking why you chose me. What does that mean?" I asked, hoping for a truthful answer.

"Well, this is the first time I've taken interest to someone out of my family," he replied. That answer worked for me.

"But-"

"No, Alice. Now it's my turn to ask the questions." Jasper smiled his beautiful smile that made my heart go into over drive. I nodded. "Why did you move here?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, I used to visit my father and my sister, Cynthia Brandon, down here for a month every summer. I stopped visiting when I was 13, I'm 18 now. I lived with my mom and her new husband in Biloxi, Mississippi . Phil's a major league baseball player so her travels a lot. Mom stayed home with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I decided to move in with my Father."

Jasper nodded. "How do you like it here?"

"Well, most people would probably say that they hate it here because of the rain. But I actually love it. I love any cold, wet thing. I definitely love the rain; it gives a new beginning to everything. But I also love the sun. A girl as hyper and optimistic as me has to have some sun. And I probably sound like a hippie…." I replied.

He smiled. "Mississippi hippie."

I rolled my eyes. "What about you? Where are you from? You have a bit of an accent."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Not that hard to miss."

"Okay, well me and my twin sister, Rosalie were born in Texas. She's learned to get rid of her accent though. We lived in Texas till we were 12, that's when Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted us. We then moved to Alaska for a few years and now here we are," he answered.

"What'd you do in Texas?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Rosalie usually hung out with friends and went shopping. I on the other hand usually helped out at the family farm or rode around on my horse. And I probably sound like a cowboy," he laughed.

I giggled and smiled. "Texas cowboy."

He rolled his eyes as the bell rung. "Shall I walk you to our next class?"

I smiled and followed him out the door and to our History class. That last hour passed too quickly for my liking. I sighed as Jasper walked me to my car. I didn't want to leave for two reasons. One, I wanted to talk with Jasper more; get to know him better. And second, I didn't want to talk to Cynthia.

"Well, it was nice talking with you Miss. Alice," Jasper said as he opened my trucks door. _Wow, such a gentleman. _

"You two, Jasper," I replied.

"I look forward to seeing you Monday," Jasper said just before he walked back to his siblings. I got in my truck and shut the door. I watched him talk with his siblings. It looked as if they were arguing. Jasper was waving his hands around as her yelled at Rosalie. Emmett was trying to calm Rosalie down as Edward and Bella stood on either side of Jasper, probably backing him up in the argument. I'm guessing Jasper had finally had enough when he walked off into the woods surrounding the school. Bella looked over at my truck then ran off to follow Jasper.

"So?"

I jumped and spun my head around to see Cynthia sitting in the passenger seat filing her nails. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she replied.

I sighed and started the car, backed out of our spot and drove us home. Once we got home, it began to down poor. I laid my keys and my cell on the coffee table in the living room then went to change into shorts and a tank top. I heard my phone ring so I walked downstairs.

What I saw was Cynthia answering my phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause. "Oh, hey Seth."

"Cynthia Brandon give me the phone right now!" I yelled chasing her around the kitchen and the living room. She laughed as I tackled her on the couch. I quickly grabbed the phone.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Hey, Alice," Seth said with a laughed. "You're on speaker phone. Leah's here."

"Hi, Leah," I said.

"Hi, Alice," she replied.

"Anyway, Leah wants to know if she can come over and if you can take her and Cynthia shopping," Seth said.

"Yeah, that's fine. But, Seth, you have to come too," I replied with a grin.

"Uhhh…" Seth said.

"Pleeeeeease, Seth?" Leah said.

Seth sighed. "Fine. We'll see ya in a few Alice."

"Okay, bye Seth, Leah," I said.

"Bye!" Leah said, happy as can be.

"Bye, Alice," Seth said before the line went dead.

"Cynthia! Leah and Seth are coming over and we're going shopping! Don't eat anything; we'll eat while we're out!" I yelled.

"Okay! I'm gonna get changed!" Cynthia yelled back, running up the stairs.

"You do that!"

Just then I got a text from Seth. It read: _I hate you, Alice. Grrr…_

I laughed out loud and without a reply, I ran upstairs to change.

**5 pages, this has to be my longest chapter… Review?**


	7. Mall and Hit in the head with a Brick?

**Alice POV**

I changed into my Firetrap Button Knit white sweater, my black, waxed skinny jeans, and my black, knee length, Christian Louboutin Trotte Avec Moi boots. I added a long, black necklace and a few black bracelets. Once I finished the door bell rung. I looked out my window and saw Seth's small, silver car and ran down the stairs to open the door. I let them both in and looked them over.

Seth was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeved black tee. Leah was wearing a gray, short sleeved shirt with pink flowers and purple butterflies, purple, ripped, skinny jeans, Black Suede Ruched Round Toe Low Heel Flat Boots, and her black hair was straightened. Cynthia ran down at this point in time. Cynthia wore a black floral ruffle Primark skirt, blue denim TK Maxx shirt, purple tights and black lace up Primark boots. They both squealed at hugged each other. Seth covered his ears and yelled, "Shut up!"

Both girls glared at him which made me giggle.

"Alice! Can you put on put make up for us?" Cynthia asked, hopefully.

My eye brows knitted together. "You two are very capable of doing that."

"We know, but you are the best at it!" Leah said.

I pursed my lips and sighed. "Well, when you put it that way…"

They both attacked me with a hug then ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll stay down here…" Seth said, eyeing the stair case like it had green goo on it.

"Nope! You're coming up with me! I'm gonna see what I can do what that rats nest you call hair," I said. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. He groaned in protest but I ignored it.

Cynthia sat on the bathroom counter as Leah sat on the toilet; Seth sighed and sat on the edge of the bath tub.

"Alrighty!" I said, clasping my hands together. For the next hour, I applied foundation, cover up, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara on Cynthia. Once I was done, Cynthia had blue, purple, and silver eye makeup on. She thanked me and switched spots with Leah. I applied the same to her but only with purple and silver and more eye liner. She thanked me and they both ran downstairs.

I rolled my eyes then proceeded to fix Seth's hair. Once that was over with, I put on my makeup as Seth watched the girls, to make sure they don't do anything stupid. While I applied silver eyes shadow, and cat like eye liner I couldn't help but think about an uneasy feeling that was growing in my stomach. It was the feeling where you just know for a fact that something is going to happen.

I pushed it aside and soon we were on our way to Seattle. Once we arrived, half of the day was spent with Seth and me watching Cynthia and Leah as they shopped in Rue21, American Eagle, and Pac Sun. After a few hours of that we found a table and sat down to eat. Seth and Leah got pizza, Cynthia got chicken, and I just got a salad and a water bottle.

"Are you anorexic, Alice?" Seth asked.

"Hm? No," I shook my head. "Why?"

"You never eat. And when you do it's something small," Seth explained.

I rolled my eyes finished my salad. Everyone else was still eating so I decided to take 6 of the 15 bags we had to the car. I'd come back for the rest.

As I walked, I became lightheaded and sick to my stomach. _That's what I get for not eating breakfast this morning… _

I was passing an Abercrombie and Fitch store when something caught my eye. Well..some_one_, actually. A whole family. The Cullens.

I stood and watched as Rosalie forced Bella into a dressing room with a few items of clothing. She resisted but in the end, Rosalie won. Emmett was pretending to be one of the male models by taking off his shirt and strutting around like a gay in front of the store. Edward was laughing at him as Rosalie was trying to make him put his shirt back on. Jasper leaned against the window, ignoring his family, and staring to the right of him. One foot was against the window, and with hands in his pockets, he look like a model. The light perfectly shone on his face, making his eyes and lips stand out and made his hair seem even more golden.

A sudden pain in my head hit me and I dropped the bags and fell to my knees, resisting the urge to scream out in pain. My hands flew to my head as my eyes closed tightly. Breathing heavily I looked up as I heard footsteps coming my way. It was the Cullens.

Jasper dropped to his knees in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Alice? Alice, are you okay? What happened?"

I tried to focus on his voice because when I looked up, his face was blurry, and my whole vision was blurry. "I…I can't see anything…"

I saw Jasper, a blurry Jasper, look up at his family then back to me. "What do you mean you can't see anything?"

"I…I…" Another wave of pain hit me and I grabbed my head and screamed, "Make it stop!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice, calm down," Jasper whispered to me. A few seconds later I calmed down, but that didn't help the pain or the fact that I still couldn't see. With the help from Jasper and I think Edward, they moved me to a bench. I could hear the rest of them dragging my bags over to where I was. Jasper sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; it was cold and hard but comforting. I liked it even more than Seth's hot skin.

I closed my eyes then opened them after a while and I could finally see straight. "I can see…"

I heard Jasper let out a breath when I said that. I looked up at the rest of the Cullens then over to Jasper. I inhaled when I realized that our faces were only inches away. I never noticed how pretty his eyes were…

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper asked, looking worried.

I shook my head and blinked a few times, trying to remember how to breathe and talk. "I was walking to my car, to put all of my sister's bags in the car when my head started to hurt. And not like a head ache, like someone hit me in the head with a brick…"

"Do you need us to take your bags to your car for you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "If you could just take them back to my table at the food court. You know Seth and Cynthia, just give it to them, please."

At Seth's name, they all tensed up but took my bags. I watched them leave and thought, _And then there were two…_

"Has anything like that happened before?" Jasper asked.

I leaned back and thought for a second. "Yes… It happened when I saw 7… Almost all the time… I didn't think anything of it.. It stopped after a few months.."

"Months?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Is that bad?" I asked, worried.

"Well, I guess it could be. Perhaps you should see a doctor," Jasper suggested.

"I'm sure it will go away," I reassured him.

"It didn't the first time," Jasper remarked.

I sighed. "Fine…."

At this point, Seth came running over, the rest of the Cullens following.

Seth dropped to his knees in front of me. "Alice, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Seth. And nothing," I said, standing up but then getting light headed. Jasper was there beside me, his arm that was around my shoulders was now around my waist to hold me up.

Seth stood and glared at Jasper. "I can take her from here."

Jasper didn't seem fazed by the glare or Seth's harsh tone. Jasper's face was calm, and his arm didn't move. That was probably a good thing because if it did I would probably fall over. He most likely knew that.

"Jasper, should we take her to Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, removing her glaring eyes from Seth.

Jasper nodded. "Seth, Alice is coming with us to see Carlisle."

"Like hell-"

I cut him off. "I'll be fine. I'll call you."

"I'm going with you."

"No. you're staying here to watch Leah and Cynthia. Got it?" I said, glaring. I don't know why but Seth was pissing me off.

Seth sighed. "Fine. Call me."

"Whatever."

With that said, he walked back the way he came.

"Just lean on me for support," Jasper leaned down and whispered to me.

I nodded and Emmett broke out in song. "Lean on me! When you're not strong, and I'll be your friend! I'll help you carry on…"

I giggled as they lead me out and into the parking lot.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Edward yelled as he got in the driver's side of a massive jeep. Bella got in the passenger seat looking aggravated by her brother. Rosalie rolled her eyes and climbed into the back seat, which looked like it could fit 12 people.

"Rosalie will have to sit on Emmett's lap," Edward said.

Emmett, in return, wiggled his eyes brows at Rosalie with a grin, climbed in the seat and patted his lap.

"Joy…." Rosalie rolled her eyes but sat on Emmett's lap.

Jasper helped me in and then sat next to me. I was then on my way to the Cullen's house.

**Long chapter if I do say so myself. Lol, sorry it's been FOREVER. I kinda got addicted to Criminal Minds and yeah…. Hope you like it. :) Review?**


	8. Guitar, Carlisle, and Visions?

**Anyone wondering what's going on with Alice?**

**Jasper POV**

I could tell Alice was still in pain. Not just because of my power but because of her eyes. They screamed out in pain, but her personality tried to hide it. Every sound seemed to hurt her; she'd wince in pain, but only slightly, as if not to worry us. Once we arrived at our house, I helped Alice out of Emmett's massive jeep. She stared in wonder at our house. It was big scene we had all the money in the world, but what I think captivated her the most was that it was almost entirely glass and wooden. **(Everyone knows what the Cullen's house looks like. If you don't, you've got some serious problems.) **

"It's beautiful…." Alice whispered, mouth a gape as she twirled around and took in the scenery.

I had to smile. Careful not to breathe that much I replied. "Esme, our foster mother, is a stay at home mom but she also likes to design."

"Foster?" Alice asked, turning to face me.

"Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children so they adopted all of us," I explained. She nodded and turned to the house just as Esme came running out of the house.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Did you break my table _again_?" Esme yelled. I didn't need my power to tell that she was angry. Emmett's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at Edward.

"He dared me to!"

"I did not! Esme, you have to believe me!" Edward argued.

I noticed Alice step back a bit and wince. She rubbed her forehead with her hand as her eyes closed tightly. I decided then that I should use my powers to calm everyone down.

"I believe you, sweetie. You and Jasper are the good ones. And Emmett, honey, you're paying for a new one," Esme smiled.

"But-"

Rosalie cut him off. "I'll make sure he does, Esme." With that said, she dragged Emmett inside. Edward and Bella followed.

"Esme, do you know when Carlisle will be home?" I asked, placing a hand on Alice's upper back. To say I was afraid that she'd fall over was an understatement.

Esme turned to me and glanced at Alice. Her gaze softened a bit as she smiled at Alice. Alice smiled back sweetly and waved energetically.

"He'll be home in an hour or so. And who is this?" Esme asked.

Alice danced forward, once again, using her bubbly personality to hide her pain. "I'm Alice."

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Alice. Please call me Esme. I'm so glad Jasper finally found a friend outside of our family," Esme smiled, wrapping Alice in a hug.

Alice looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, her blue eyes shining. She then turned back to Esme as she led her inside.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair then followed. I knew very well what Esme meant by '_friend_'. She's glad I found someone who I was interested in; someone how could turn out to be my mate. Could Alice be my mate? I hadn't really thought about it….

Alice gasped when we walked into the living room. "You have a beautiful home, Esme…"

Esme smiled. "Why, thank you, Alice. Do you need anything? Water? Are you hungry?"

"Just a glass of water, please," Alice replied, and then turned to look around.

Esme looked over at me and mouthed '_She's adorable!_' before walking back into the kitchen. I had to smile at that.

"Alice, why don't we sit down," I suggested, leading her towards one of the black leather sofas.

Alice sat down with a sigh. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a second. She opened them when she heard Esme coming back into the room.

Esme handed her the glass of water. "Alice, if you need anything, doesn't hesitate to ask. Or just order Jasper around, I give you permission."

I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed a beautiful laugh that sounded like bells. Esme messed up my hair as she walked away.

"Hey!" I called after her. All I got was a laugh in return. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice. She was smiling.

"Your mom seems amazing," Alice said.

"She is. She pretty much lets us do whatever," I said, watching Alice closely.

Alice took a sip of water then set the glass down on the table. She sighed and looked at me.

"You should lie down. You're still in pain."

Her perfect black eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"I've always been…in tune with other people's emotions," I explained.

"Interesting…" she said, looking down.

Her emotions changed from bubbly to embarrassed. This confused me to no end. She doesn't like me, does she? If she does, this is bad. _Extremely bad._

I was about to reply when Emmett came running downstairs, Rosalie chasing after him. Emmett was wearing Rosalie's new Victoria's Secret underwear on his head. He also had my guitar in hand.

I jumped off the couch and jumped over the coffee table.

"Emmett!" Rosalie and I screamed at the same time. We managed to corner him and I quickly grabbed my guitar and left Rosalie to chase Emmett in the woods.

I sighed and sat back down next to Alice. I laid the guitar on the other side of me then turned to Alice.

"You play?" she asked, nodding towards the guitar.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied.

She smiled. "Play me something."

I agreed, even though no one else has ever heard me play before. Picking up the guitar I asked, "What do you want to hear?"

"Do you know 'All Your Life' by The Band Perry?"

I nodded and began to strum the guitar part, Edward and Bella came down from upstairs, surprised that I was playing in front of someone. Even Rosalie and Emmett had stopped fighting and ran back inside. Esme walked in a few minutes afterwards.

Needless to say, we were all surprised when Alice began to sing.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean  
Just to fill my jar with sand?  
Just in case I get the notion to let it run through my hand  
Let it run through my hand_

Well, I don't want the whole world, the sun and moon and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl, You love all your life, You love all your life

Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies , yeah,  
put them in a lamp to light my world all dressed up in tux and bow tie and delivered to a lonely girl, to a lonely,  
lonely girl

Well, I don't want the whole world, the sun and moon and all their light  
I just want to be the only girl, You love all your life, You love all your life

Lately I've been writing desperate love songs, and mostly sing them to the wall  
You could be the center piece of my obsession, If you would notice me at all

Well, I don't want the whole world, no the sun and moon and all their life  
I just want to be the only girl, You love all your life, You love all your life  
You love all your life, life, yeah

Once the song ended we just stared at each other; not noticing everyone else. After a while I could tell that they left, giving us some privacy.

"You can sing…." I said, dumbly.

"You can play…" she replied, just as speechless as I was.

Just then, the front door opened, making both of us turn around to look. It was Carlisle. I stood up just as Alice did.

"Um, Carlisle? This is Alice. Alice, this is my foster father, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally get to meet you, Alice. Jasper has talked a lot about you. Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I whined, running a hand threw my hair.

He chuckled and once again, Alice put on that bubbly exterior. She glanced at me then back to Carlisle. She took his hand and said, "All good I hope."

"Don't worry. It has been. Now, shall we get started?" Carlisle asked.

**Carlisle's POV**

Well, Alice was sure something. Her look was different but it fit her. Her pixie like hair cut fit her personality well and she only went up to Jasper's chest.

"Sure," she replied.

I lead her upstairs and into my study and said I had to talk to Jasper for a second so she sat down in a chair as I walked out into the hall way.

"Get Edward up here and tell him to pay attention to Alice's thoughts," I told him.

He nodded and ran off. I walked back in the study and closed the door behind me.

"Okay, Alice. Tell me why Jasper forced you to talk to me."

She smiled at that. "Well, I got a horrible pain in my head, like I got hit in the head with a brick, and I couldn't see anything for a while. Jasper asked if anything like that has happened before and I said once, when I was seven. It used to happen all the time but it went away after a few months, aaaaand here we are."

"Interesting…" I thought out loud. "When this happened, did you see anything?"

"What do you mean? Like….visions?" Alice asked, totally confused.

I nodded. "Anything that you might not have thought much about."

"You're honestly suggesting that I may be having _visions_? Like of the future? That's not possible," she replied.

"Alice, you would be surprised by the many things you don't think are possible but are real," I stated.

She stared at me for a second and opened her mouth to say something when her eye brows knitted together and she leaned back in the chair. It was then that I knew she thought of something she had seen.

She started to breathe heavily and she stood up.

"Alice?"

"I've got to go," Were her only words as she opened the door and practically ran down the stairs.

**Alice POV**

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _This can't be happening. _Not to me! As I ran downstairs, I was followed by Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. Edward and Jasper must have been nearby when I stormed out of the room. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Esme were all downstairs and they watched me as I quickly walked over to the front door.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

I didn't answer, I turned to face Jasper. "Jasper, take me home."

Jasper glanced at Carlisle and he nodded. "Emmett?"

Emmett threw him his keys to his huge jeep and once they were in his hand I walked out the door, Jasper following. With help from him, I climbed into the passenger seat and Jasper started the car. I stared straight ahead and I could feel Jasper's gaze land on me.

"Alice-"

"Just take me home."

Jasper sighed quietly and drove me home.

**Okay, this is sorta like a filler chapter and I just had to get one point across. I have to say this isn't my best work. :/ Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review?**


End file.
